


Cattails

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Life is fun [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: The Ark gains a few cats thanks to Red Alert via Soundwave via Ravage. Each fluffball adopts their own mech in their own way.





	Cattails

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a sequel to A Kindness Given, Ravage coerces Soundwave to convince Red Alert to let the kits to move in as winter sets in. These drabbles are what came afterward.

The purring ball of fluff between his audial horns was both calming and ever so slightly grinding on his nerves. Red Alert sighed as he tried harder to tune it out.

How Soundwave had managed to convince him to allow Ravage to bring his adopted creations to the Ark was still beyond his conscious memory... though Soundwave had asked him while he was laying blissfully in his lover’s arms. Goodness knew what he’d agree to in that state of euphoria.

Sootball leapt down from his perch to land on the console, the black haired feline gazing up at him with a questioning meow. Red Alert sighed once again before caving into its pleas and indulging the feline with tender petting.

At least Sootball was somewhat more sensible than its litter mates.


End file.
